Digital Weapon Chips
= D-Chips = Master Directory of D-Chip Weapons Used by Bunnie Mei Rabbotou: DESCRIPTIONS: 1) Aqua Needle: Launches a super-compressed sphere of ionized water. Upon contact with target, the mass explodes piercing the target with intense-pressure hair-width quills of water. The payload must repressurize after firing, resulting in slow firing rate. 2) Vortex Laser: A cone-shaped spiral of neon pink laser light spins from the cannon and drills into her targets with continuous pressure. The spiral cone can be toggled to spiral inward or spiral outward. This weapon has short range but can cause serious injury to live targets and focused damage to mechanical targets. 3) Tesla Drive: A large conducive electrode spike is deployed from the cannon and implements a powerful tesla coil system. When the spike makes contact with the target, a massive charge of electricity is released, causing an intense enough electrical explosion to forcefully blast the user and the target apart in opposite directions. Despite its energy yield, it is only strong enough to cause a painful stun and has very limited range. A basic weapon with few system demands. 4) Echo Barrage: A unique nanomodular sonic weapon. When activated, the arm cannon will actually disassemble itself into a swarm of magnetically-linked ultrasonic speaker tiles that mag-levitate around the target, surround it in a spherical grid formation and bombard it with debilitating ultrasonic waves from all directions, simultaneous. When the charge is depleted, the tiles will return to the arm cannon and reassemble into its outer shell. 5) Acid Tunnel: A deadly weapon that requires an additional protection system for its user. When deployed an intense electromagnetic hazard barrier will envelope the user while a collective swarm of nanites are deployed and quickly assemble base elements in the air into a massive curling wave of powerful acid. The acid wave rushes forth, around its user before crashing into its target, dissolving it. 6) Strobe Frenzy: A weapon designed for disrupting visual accuity and perception of time and spacial motion. When deployed, a three collectives of nano-motors are deployed from the the footpods and surround the target, reassembling into highly mirrored strobe towers, capable of producing blinding pulses of light which interfere with its target's vision, focus, and ability to perceive motion. Can be devastating to light-sensative beings. A power-demanding weapon with limited ammo. 7) Drill Wall: Designed mainly for tunneling and breaching walls and barriers. When deployed, the nanomachines configure into an aparatus consisting of 16 tightly-packed, motor driven diamond-ceremite drills. Joined in a 4 x 4 matrix by hinged crossbeams, the unit will unfold into a spiked wall, propelled by jet thrusters, and bore into its target. With a limited onboard powersupply for each wall, the units will cease to function once depleted and self-disintegrate accordingly. Multiple Drill Walls may be necessary for effective tunneling/breaching situations. 8) Orbit Cutter: Deploys a single, slicing, serated cutter disc. It follows a magnetically tethered path, circling around its user in a full 360 degrees once around the X, Y, and Z axis. An extremely fast blade type, it functions as a spherical orbitar for a quick melee attack and can be deployed multiple times in rapid succession allowing the user to attack and defend at the same time. 9) Fire Razor: A fully-automatic rapid-fire hybrid of flamethrower and rotary gun. This unique vortex barrel system deploys a hailstorm of crescent flame projectiles in a sequential, clockwise pinwheel formation. This semi-wide tunnel of fire blades sears through targets, such that it both slices and burns at the same time. Its long range, rapid-fire, and energy efficiency allow the user to keep the pressure on a target. Though versatile, it has weak firepower. 10) Cryogen Sprayer: Deploys a high-pressure nozzle which fires a jet-stream of a freezing liquid nitrogen derived chemical agent. Its short range but continuous fire can freeze a target very quickly. 11) Solar Piston: A super-destructive weapon that harnesses and focuses sunlight. When deployed, nanite colonies assemble into powerful electromagnetic ring armatures, stacked in vertical formation-- each generating a hard-light quantum lense within itself--over top of the target/targets. Accelerating, intensifying, and super-compressing photons and ultraviolet light--each ring cascades the energy until the bottom ring discharges a massive collective of hardlight solar enery in a piston shape. The whole fiery mass slams down on the targets, crushing and burning them at the same time. Despite using solar energy as its base, the power drain is so great, only one charge of Solar Piston can be deployed per use. Heavy maintenance to the user's nanite system as well as the chip itself is often required after a single use. 12) Crossfire Ray: A surgical, lock-on weapon. When fired, four cylindrical units are launched from the the sides of the cannon and encircle the target in an X-formation. Each unit simultaneously fires a powerful laser at the epicenter of the target, thus converging their beams and effectively catching the target in a "crossfire". An effective weapon for precision targetting. 13) Saw Runner: A highly unique weapon for augmenting mobility while adding melee offense. When activated, the nanite system reconfigures the feet and legs into buzzsaw units, allowing the user to effectively "skate" across suitable surfaces at greatly increased speed and maneuverability. In this form, kicks become much more dangerous, allowing for some unique martial arts potential. In a crisis situation, both legs and saws can be merged into one super buzzsaw 'unicycle' for an even higher speed burst and unexpected backflip razor kicks. 14) Spark Wire: A very long range, remote-guided projectile with an intense electric plasma discharge system. When fired, heavy metal cables--each tipped onboth ends with piercing high-voltage electrode prong-spikes--soar through the air on a flight path, Bunnie can remotely steer them into their targets, impaling them. Upon spearing the target, the cables will snap taut like arrows then send a powerful electromagnetic spark ball from one end to to other, injecting the charge into the target. Quite useful for long-range targets, however the remote control of the projectiles' flight pathes leaves its user temporarily vulnerable to attack. 15) Tornado Shredder: More of a distraction type weapon than offensive. When deployed a metallic drum slides across the ground and opens the iris on its topside while activating a powerful maelstrom fan inside. A vertical shaft of wind is kicked up as microfilament mines are released into the vortex, lacerating anything that gets caught within the storm. It is actually less dangerous than its name implies and is unlikely to cause targets permanent harm. 16) Magnet Press: A higly destructive magnetic weapon. By deploying oppositely charged pairs of nanite collectives, two intensely compressed "plates" of powerful magnetism are formed underneath and over top of the target, trapping them in a deadly press. The N-S polarities attract the compressed plates of compressed magnetism together, crushing whatever's caught between with titanic force. A very draining weapon with slow reenergizing speed, Magnet Press is ideal for destroying mechanical targets. 17) Garland Shuttle: A boomerang type weapon. Described as a giant ring-shaped flywheel with sharp steel spikes running its circumfrence like gear teeth, this weapon can cause repeated tearing damage when it impacts its target before returning like a boomerang. There are weapons and armor that can destroy or deflect it in mid-flight. A successful hit can tear deeply into a target before it recalls. 18) Napalm Fury: Explosive, defoliating, immoliating weapon. A glass-walled bomb filled with an thicked, petroleum jelly derivative. When launched, it will take a parabollic arc path, covering a wide distance before smashing into its target, spreading its payload, igniting, and exploding with devastating blazing force. Conventional water and fire retardants are rendered useless against the flames that this weapon starts. Due to the nature of its design, it holds very little ammo. 19) Missile Hunter: A weak but extremely energy efficient weapon designed for swarming a target with constant barrage. With its homing capability, Missile Hunter can keep the pressure on a target for an extended period of time. While small, each missile packs a significant concussive explosive that when riddled in waves can wear down a target's defenses. 20) Lockdown Virus: An infiltrator designed for highly computerized mechanical targets. When deployed, a spider-mine will launch and attach to its target, injecting it with a paralyzing computer virus that shuts down core electronic systems. 21) Crownwheel Grinder: A highly lethal heavy-machinery destroyer. Using several collectives of nanites, sixteen heavy iron drum-like gears snap around the target in an intermeshing, circular orbit, effectively grinding into the target. As they grind, the gears explode in pairs, timed to a sequence, effectively tightening their grip on their target until the last have exploded, mauling the target while filling it with deadly iron shrapnel. Best used for rending machinery into scrap such as the tail rotor of a helicoptor or the main barrel of a tank. Energy-hungry, loud, and brutal to watch, Crownwheel Grinder is one of the most lethal of the D-Chip series. 22) Earthbreaker Shockwave: A ground-disruption weapon that tears apart the very earth. When deployed, the arm units are configured into powerful seismic, piledrivers which are used to drive intense vibrations through the ground at such frequency and force that it causes a tectonic fissure to tear through the ground, swallowing up the target moments before a second fissure seals up the earth around it. A stressful weapon which requires frequent maintenance after use. Not recommended for indoor use. 23) Magma Viper: Unleashes a truly horrifying level of immoliating flame. When activated, the arm cannon is reconfigured into a silvery robotic dragon head shape with mechanical jaws, blazing red eyes, and flexible fuel hoses leading into its steely maw. When fired, the dragon cannon opens its maw, deploys its heavy insulated barrel, and releases a blazing, plasma-hot tube of liquid molten magma. This lava viper bounds toward its target in a sine-wave path before drowning and immoliating them with itself--a high-pressure, searing tube of deadly magma. This weapon is absolutely nightmares to use and emits so much heat that a lengthy period is required for its barrel to properly cool down. It has been said Magma Viper is second only to Volcano Cannon in terms of literally bringing the heat. The demands on the weapons grid are very high. 24) Pangolin Gyro: Allows the user to reconfigure their entire nanite collective to transform into a core of spinning energy which is then surrounded by interlocking heavy, spiked plates. In this form, the user can mow down enemies in an uncoventional "alt-form". Extensive autobalance technology is required for this weapon to be effective such that its path can be properly "steered". 25) Cement Stream: A cannon that fires a continous stream of quick-drying concrete. Effective for immobilizing foes without causing harm, while leaving them conscious. A basic debilitating armament with few system demands. Stronger enemies can break free of it. 26) Gem Envelope: A defensive weapon designed for las-pistols, lasers, energy attacks, and beam type weapons. When deployed, a very dense cloud of nanites extract reconfigure into a storm of tiny multicolored, multifaceted, super-hard gemstones. Wrapping around the user's perimeter in a swiling, multi-faceted diamond formation or "envelope", every angle is defended at any given time, allowing the user to deflect or even reflect attacks back to their senders. If need be, the user can dispell the Gem Envelope in a cascade of projectiles much like a oxygen flare for a single offensive strike. 27) Ebon Squeezer: Having a power level rivaling both Solar Piston and Magma Viper, Ebon Squeezer may be the most powerful conventional D-Chip out of the arsenal. This weapon is devastating but descriminate as it uses a target tracking system to ID friendlies and hostiles and generates a protective gravitonic anchor upon the former, leaving the latter at the mercy of its event horizon. Once active, nearly all system resources are put into a single charge that gains mass for a set period of time until its reaction collapses upon itself. During this time anything designated hostile is drawn into the gravity well and crushed to less than a grain of sand before the reaction implodes upon itself.. A truly nightmarish weapon with even more nightmarish strain on the user's system. Requiring intense maintainance and regenergizing, it's energy demands and output are dwarfed only by Volcano Cannon. 28) Meson Sniper: One of twin meson-particle type weapons. Designed for crowd control, Meson Sniper targets multple clusters of enemies simultaneously and strikes them with a continous stream of subatomic meson particles all at once. It can retarget new groups of enemies extremely rapidly and fire off streams of mesons equally rapidly. Otherwise unmanable mobs can be brought under control with successive uses. 29) Meson Tracker: Unlike its counterpart, Meson Tracker is deigned to keep a bead on a single target and can often create weakspots on reenforced areas. Once the meson stream makes contact with a target, its beam can be sustained continuously, the damage to the point of contact stacking progressively up to a flashpoint achieved after approximately 10 seconds. Ideal for softening up big targets with few weak spots. 30) Volt Tether: By far the strongest of the electric-type weapons, Volt Tether has earned the nickname "electric octopus" for its ability to spear up to eight targets at the same time and electrocuting them to death. Implementing a powerful electric plasma dynamo at its spherical core, when launched, Volt Tether impales as many as eight targets at the same time with harpoons--each consisting of a spiked electrode linked to the generator by means of a "spring" of pure electricity. Once impaled, the "springs" contract, electrocuting their prey with constant current while dragging them into the dynamo orb's contact where it unleashes the full overloading fury of its massive multi-gigavolt energy charge. Small enough targets can even be electrocuted to cinders. Requiring so much energy demand, very few Volt Tether ammo is available at a time. 31) Neon Bubble: A very flashy weapon. When fired, a cluster of supercritical neon particles are shot at the target. Upon impact, the particles explode into superbright orb bursts of blistering charged light for an incomprehensible amount of repeated splash damage until the orbs eventually flicker out. Targets can be easily blinded while pummeled by the photon discharge. 33) Boson Burn Ball: While not as wild as Magma Viper, this is a far more focused weapon with greater range and variable intensity. By amassing a densely supercollective of boson particles, this weapon can launch a far-reaching fireball with heavy recoil. The user can charge this weapon up, hyper-compressing the boson particles even more superdense, resulting in a much larger, much hotter intense fireball with double the damage. 34) Slime Binder: A debilitating weapon. A viscous, green artificial pseodoplasma deploys and wraps around the target, becoming a straightjacket of sorts. THe more the subject tries the struggle, the more Slime Binder saps its strength until it forces unconsciousness for a period exceeding no more than an hour. 35) Muon Confiner: The electric cage. By deploying highly charged muon patrticles, this weapon forms a grid-like jail or cage that traps its pray within its highly energized geostructure. It is highly recommended the prisoner does not touch the bars of the cubic wire-frame prison or the electric shock can cause debilitation or temporary paralysis. This weapon is encouraged only for live but dangerous captures. 36) Tachyon Sentry: This weapon can set up to 4 pulse cannon turrets, each equipped with video survailance. From a distance of up to 3 miles away, the user can observe targets from holo-windows and dispatch them remotely. 37) Maelstrom Vacuum: Not really intended as a conventional weapon, at full strength it can draw in smaller enemies into a constant tunneling funnel-like horizonal windspout. Using its system of lacerating wind-current-like "rotors", it can chew lighter-weight, weaker enemies up quite effectively. It can also capture items and such from a distance. 38) Glacier Rush: The most powerful of the ice-type weapons. Deploying a wave of nanites, an endothermical reaction generated by Glacier Rush rapidly draws heat from the surrounding moisture in the air and quickly amasses it into an fast-moving glacier of ice which rolls forth and engulphs its target/targets completely, eventually losing its momenting and the charge dies out completely--leaving its victims frozen solid. 39) Venom Cobra: A robotic drone based on the species of king cobra snakes. It seeks out its target with thermal scopes then sinks its fangs in, deploying an organic, non-lethal poison that can render its victim unconscious for a few hours. 40) Steam Bomb: A fairly self-explainatory ordinance which when detonates, releases superheated water in scalding hot sprays of steam. 41) Crystal Spire: A highly deadly and gruesome weapon which splashes an infiltrating liquid crystal chemical onto its victim. Once absorbed, it collects in the center of the target before undergoing a binary reaction, causing it to crystalize and solidify, impaling the target from within with jagged crystal spires. 42) Torroid Cyclone: A distracting/distorienting ordinance. When brought online, a ring shaped spiral of air will chase itself into a donut path, trapping its target in the ring-tube of intense, roaring wind and spinning it around in a circular orbit, causing wind and vibration damage before dropping its victim smartly upon its behind--leaving an overwhelming state of vertigo. 43) Surge Arc: A unexpected weapon that strikes from above. By manefesting a collective spiral of nanites overhead the target, this weapon builds an intense electrostatic charge before discharging it like a lightning bolt, taking out the target while it is unprepared for an above attack. 44) Fission Inferno: A melee-range fire weapon. When ignited, a pair of yin-yang shaped blazes--one red, one blue-- spiral around its user before separating and searing off in opposites directions--either forward and backward or left and right. Short-ranged, and medium power but very quick and rapid-deploying. 45) Hydro Shell: A liquid shield. Upon deployment, a wobbly bubble-mass of water wraps around the user, guarding against solid projectiles, bullets, and impacts. Any shots that enters the altered water mass, their trajectory is completely bent and curved around the uer by means of the Hydro Shell's highly warped ionic fields before redirecting the projectiles back to their points of origin while encased in smaller spheres of water. The returned projectiles impact their targets with enhanced inertia. 46) Buster Grenade: A powerful bomb with armor-breaching ability. A straight firing weapon that can punch a hole through even the toughest materials. 47) Flywheel Divider: A stealthfully hidden cutter ring. When activated, as the user raises their arms out of the way, a belt-like waistband forms around the user and near-instantly expands into a viscious, high-speed, serated-blade hoop for a few seconds, before reciprocating and dissolving. Enemies at melee-range will be cut off at the belt-line. 48) Ice Capsule: A mid-range freeze grenade. When shot, the target is caught by a entropic gel which near-instantly freezes, encasing the target in an egg-shaped ice prison. 49) Dual Cleaver: A most deceptive clipper blade. When used, the cannon unfolds and unfolds a parallel duo of extremely long, telescoping blades. While each blade may seemingly miss the target by a six inches from each side, the horror is revealed as both blades snap together like a deadly pair of scissors--dual-cleaving the target in half. 50) Kinetic Orb: An easily underestimatable force projectile. A hard energy-field encapsulated baseball like sphere is fired at the target. Should it miss, the orb will rebound all over the area, steadily increasing size and speed until it smashes into the target as a medicine-ball size at speeds exceeding 100 mph. 51) Rail Piercer: Though the unit itself is enlongated and cumbersome, it is unrivaled at ranged sniping and has the armor-piercing power to back it up. With its hybrid electromagnetic and high-voltage arc system, it is able to slingshot a projectile at a speed impossible to perceive without specialized equipment. Due to its incredible power demand and lenthy recharge time, a user may only be able to fire a very limited number of shots within the scope of a mission. This weapon is only recommended for the most precise of ultra-long shots. 52) Wave Charger: Reverse-engineered from Destiny's Call issue sonic cannons, this variable intensity ultrasonic generator pounds targets with sonic damage. When charged up, a single ball of compressed sonic energy barrels into its target and explodes with ear-splitting, concussive damage. Enemies will usually be knocked off their feet at full charge. The tradeoff between speed and power is fairly linear and the energy demand is proportional the the strength of discharge. 53) Arrow Laser: A very unique breakthrough in changing the properties of photonic behavior, this new breed of laser can actually bend its own light beam repeatedly, allowing very precise and very smooth control of the path of the laser. With this unique method of "rubberizing" light, the user can make a very complex beam akin to skywriting. Very useful for guiding a shot through difficult or hazardous terrain or confusing an enemy; a foe will be unable to anticipate from which direction the beam will come. More powerful and ranged than Vortex Laser, but more energy demanding and difficult to recallibrate after mission usage. 54) Phosphorus Shield: Inspired by De Midian zombie ground troops' unamimous hatred for the dreaded white phoshorus rounds, nicknamed "Whiskey Pete", this temporary barrier of spiraling shrapnel ensures that foes will keep back if they value their lives. Targets are easily immoliated with 3rd degree burns or total incineration from prolongued exposure. The payload of this deadly armament can be amassed and launched as a scatter shot for truly nightmarish ordinance. A similar hazard barrier as Acid Tunnel is implemented for the user's own protection. 55) Shrapnel Bite: When on a previous mission, Bunnie was injured by a bear trap. The encounter while unpleasant inspired this landmine type trap for use on pursuing enemies. When deployed these motion-sensor traps will rocket up, snap around the target and explode into a storm of metal shrapnel. Targets will learn to dread this weapon with extreme prejudice. Effective to keep enemies from following during escapes. 56) Impact Knuckle: While watching one of Vi's collection of giant mecha animes, the idea for a pneumatically/hydraulically assisted melee power weapon surfaced and Impact Knuckle was conceived. With its giant gravitonic force counterweights, system of hydraulic cylinders and impact amplifying nodes based on the brass knuckles used by street gangs, this robotic power arm weapon at full strength can flatten a truck in a single punch. Recommended for breaching barriers or heavily armored foes. Its slow and cumbersome design unfortunately makes it rarely effective in melee combat; however a successfully landed blow is guaranteed to cause irreparable damage to the innards and skeleton of any species unlucky enough to withstand it headon. 57) Plasma Torch: Scorions and other flamethrowers were considered as inspiration for the longest time for a continuous-wand type fire weapon. While there is nothing particularly new or innovative about Plasma Torch, it has quite an extended fuel supply allowing for excellent energy efficiency. It easily burns hotter than most conventional plasma cutters and flamethrowers, making it one of the deadliest of D-Chips. 58) Stone Revolver: A very unusual arm cannon unit based on old six-shooter revolvers but with the twist of using compressed rock cannonball projectiles. As the only earth-element weapon in the D-Chip library, Stone Revolver makes an impact on foes with this vulnerability in mind however because of its design it only holds six shots with no auxilliary recharges. Shots fired therefore must not miss their mark, else the payload quickly goes to waste. 59) Gauss Engine: A sabotage-type weapon that implements highly erratic magnetic fluxuations coupled with microwaves to destabilize the structural integrity of heavy armor and machinery to the point they're vibrated apart. While useless as a conventional weapon, the Gauss Engine can quickly even the odds against well-equipped troops and vehicles. 60) Turbine Orbitars: A hands-free weapon system that implements magnetically tethered flying units equipped with powerful turbines. The units themselves generate gale-force typhoons which can be fired simultenously or in tandem. A basic weapon system with no major innovations, strengths or drawbacks. 61) Oil Geyser: This weapon uses a nanomotor assembling system to tunnel under the ground to ensure the pathway from cannon barrel to target is unobstructed. When deployed by breaching the ground with the cannon barrel, the intricute pipe system calculates a path to the locked on target, assembles the pipeline undeneath it and then releases a torrential gusher of a special oil formula at enormous velocity in a pressurized geyser. Every inch of the target is thus flooded with the oil, ensuring drastically lowered friction and a dangerously increased level of flammabilty are inevitable. Highly effective for setting off combo attacks with allies. 62) Glow Spear: A fairly ineffective offensive weapon that offers a high volume rate of fire and the additional bonus of marking and illuminating the target in low-light conditions. This weapon while an irritant or pain in the gluteus maximus at best can sabotage a camoflagued or cloaked enemy's efforts to stay hidden. With bright neon fluorescence, a marked target will find efforts to remain out of sight quite futile. 63) Diamond Barricade: Implementing quick self-assembling carbon geostructures, this D-Chip creates fences of artificial diamond, effectively shielding the user and allies from an onslaught of enemy fire. Diamond Barricade is for defense only and offers no offensive method of counterattack. 64) Stealth Boomerang: Sleek, high-speed, and nearly invisible. Generated from nanomotor combinations which result in transparent projectiles in rather high volume, a barrage of attacks can be landed on an unsuspecting target in rapid succession. Once deployed the Stealth Boomerangs strike fast and return to the cannon to be broken down and recycled and reused. While low on firepower, this weapon's speed and high rate of fire allow Bunnie to wear down a target with surprise attacks while maintaining cover. X) Volcano Cannon: A veratible miniaturized superweapon which requires additional hardware addons and support to use. This level 6 class chip has power requirements so great that no other D-Chip can be used when installed. In order to properly activate it, the subject must install the Volcano Cannon chip into the emergency weapon port 9, located just under the neckline while all eight conventional D-Chip chips must have high-density capacitor packs installed. When unleashed, a power merely a fraction of the Predator's hedron particle cannon, the "Hellstorm Cannon" tears forth through the target, wreaking incalculable damage until the energy reserves are depleted. The power requirements are like nothing on record and the power unleashed is barely within the confines of the user's maximum system threshold--often resulting in internal injury as well as serious nanomorphic system damage. Choosing to wield this power truly does put one's own life in their own hands.